


The King

by katerleegrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, Gen, M/M, Major Spoilers, Mentions of Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand
Summary: FFXV Brotherly Love Day 9: Sad/ Happy TearsNoctis sacrificed himself to bring back the light, but what if he got a second chance?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: FFXV Brotherly Love Week





	The King

**Author's Note:**

> ***Major Spoilers Ahead***
> 
> If you have not played or finished Final Fantasy XV, do not read this!!! This spoils the end of the game!!!

Noctis watched as Ardyn’s spirit disintegrates in front of him in the realm between life and death. The man lets out one last cry of relief before disappearing forever. The King breathes a deep sigh of relief as his own spirit fall into oblivion.

‘ _It’s finally over…_ ’

Only the ring remained behind, before it too fell to pieces, having served its purpose.

***

Noctis blinks his eyes open, his vision slowly coming into focus. His mind was cloudy as he tried to comprehend exactly where he was. The seat beneath him is cold and hard, his body stiff. He struggles to lift his head to take in his surroundings. Very quickly, he comes to the startling realization that he is, in fact, in the throne room of the Citadel.

‘ _How in the…_ ’

He shouldn’t be here; he should be dead. Should be impaled to the throne on his Father’s blade. Looking down at his torso, there's no sword to be found, no hole in his body, not even a speck of blood. The only evidence of the would-be tragedy was the gaping hole through his clothing.

This doesn’t make sense. This has to be a cruel joke, a sickening nightmare only meant to torture him more. Though no matter how many times he pinches himself, he still remains on his Chair, alive. He stands up slowly, his entire being aching, and looks around the ruins of the room. The daemonified bodies of his Father, his Betrothed, and the Glaive no longer hang from the ceiling. The corrupted Crystal was no longer above his Chair. He looks out of the hole in the wall left by the Usurper in their battle and notices the sky getting…

‘ _Lighter……the Sun!_ ’

“Hello, my dear Noctis…”

Whipping around at the sound of the voice, he sees Lady Lunafreya standing next to the Throne, encased in a glowing light.

“L- Luna…” his voice shakes.

His childhood friend walks towards him and hugs him tightly, to which he gladly returns. Tears fall from both of their eyes. Luna pulls away and places her hand on Noctis’s cheek, smiling at him.

“I am so proud of you…my King…” she whispers, her voice also wavering.

Noctis leans into her touch and covers her hand with his. 

“But I don’t understand…” the King finally says. “I- Bahamut said-” his voice catches in his throat.

“I wasn’t supposed to survive…” he finally chokes out. His eyes fall closed.

A sad smile came over the Oracle.

“No…you weren’t…you were destined to die from this, but…” she pauses. Noctis looks at her.

“This world…the people…need someone to lead them. And your lovers, as strong as they are, need you still, more than you may know.”

The images of Gladio, Ignis and Prompto flash through his head. At this, the gravity of this second chance of life falls on him. He could still be with the others…

Luna speaks again, “You have been given a second chance, Noctis. Live this life to its fullest. Rebuild this world…guide your people…stay with the others.”

Her voice fades, and they hug each other once more before her vision disappears, leaving him alone again. He looks out the eastern windows of the room, and sees the sun beginning to rise over the distant horizon, the first time in ten years. It casts an orange glow over the man, embracing him in its light. The cheers of the Glaives could be heard from below. At this the King snaps into action and quickly hurries towards the Citadel’s entrance.

***

Three men stand on the steps of the Citadel, looking towards the rising sun. Rather than celebrate with the others though, they stand in a somber silence, tears in their eyes. Noctis had done it. He brought back the light, but…he didn’t live to see it.

Ignis let tears roll down his cheeks. He couldn’t see the sun, but he could sense the light, feel its warmth. Prompto let out a sob and collapses to the ground wailing. Gladio kneels down next to him and embraces him, trying to comfort the other through his own pain. He presses a kiss to his lover's temple and whispers words of comfort to him. Ignis sits on the blonde’s other side and wraps his arms around his shoulders. All three of them shook in grief, trying in vain to accept what had happened to their lover.

Ignis snaps his head up and looks back towards the building. What is that sound? It sounds like…footsteps?

‘ _Not just any footsteps, that sounds like…_ ’

“It can’t be,” he whispers.

The other two look towards him as he spoke. Ignis stands up and turns towards the Citadel doors, listening again. He freezes.

“Is it…?” he spoke again.

“What is it, Iggy?” Gladio asks.

He helped the blond stand up and supports him as they walked towards the other man. The creaking of a door catches their attention. They turn to look towards the building. The other two gasp at the sight. A man stands before them looking down towards them smiling.

“So…it is you…Noct,” Ignis whispers.

The King runs towards them, almost tripping over his own feet, and practically throws himself at the other three. Gladio catches him in his arms and hugs him tight into his chest. Noctis reaches out for the other two, bringing them into the hug. Prompto buries his head into Noctis’s shoulder and Ignis wraps his arms around him from behind. The tears that fell now were those of joy.

“I love you all,” Noctis whispered to them. “I’m not going anywhere…” He moves to exchange a loving kiss with each of the other three. 

The four of them stand there as the sun continues to rise in the sky. The dawn of a new beginning was upon them, and now they could all bask in its glory…together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! 
> 
> I also hope you are having a good morning, day, night wherever you are!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @katerleegrand for more FFXV content, pictures of my cats and memes :D


End file.
